Fourth Impact
by Ayume-Reiko
Summary: Have you ever wonder what would have happen after the third Impact with Shinji and company?
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Evangelion original characters, so don't pretend to sue me, all characters are own by Gainax, everyone except...oh...you will see in the next chapter. Actions are between ( ) for example...(she hit that guy that tried to sue her so hard that he fell uncounsious to the floor) and thoughts are between * * for example *Finally I get to meet that girl*  
  
Fourth Impact Prologue  
  
Have you ever wonder if human kind really ends that way? Have you ever wonder what would have happen after the third Impact with Shinji and company? Have you ever wonder what would happen if there was a Fourth Impact? Have you ever imagine Shinji and Rei marry after the Third Impact? Have you ever imagine Kagi and Misato marry after the Third Impact?  
  
Well...stop wondering so much and just imagine what would happen if there was something after Third Impact and how a crazy girl like me is gonna write something about it.  
  
In next chapter:  
  
Boy: Bye mom, bye dad Mother: Are you leaving so soon Shinji? You haven't even eat your breakfast Father: (sweatdroping) Ah...Rei, honey...it's 7:27 he is gonna be late Shinji: (getting terrify) WHAT?! I only have three minutes to arrive (he turns around and crashes with the door, he stands up with a jump and runs out of the room) Rei: Good luck Shinji...(waving to his son) I don't know why Shinji, but...(she turns around to face his husbund and smiles) He reminds me a lot to you Shinji: (blushing a little while scratching the back of his head) Je, je, I don't know neither 


	2. A new student has arrive to Tokyo IV

I do not own any of the Evangelion characters, even if I wish all my life, anyway... Evangelion original characters are own by Gainax.  
  
FOURTH IMPACT  
  
A new student has arrive to Tokyo IV  
  
The student Shinji Ikari Ayanami of approximately 14 or 15 years is running down the street while he is putting on his tennis with little hops.  
  
Shinji: I can't believe I woke up at 7:15! Damn! I should had ask my father to give me a lift when I saw him driving his car pass me at full speed a minute ago, I'm so stupid at times!  
  
Suddenly he turns a corner and crashes with someone who is taller that him and makes him fall to the floor with a hard "Ouch" of both persons.  
  
Shinji: (putting his hand on his for head) Ouch! Sorry, I'm really sorry.(he stands up and looks up to the face of a very serious looking boy with light brown hair and dark eyes)  
  
Boy: (staring at him with a glare full of ice) Oh.so you say you are sorry.  
  
Suddenly the boy changes the expression of his face and starts laughing while he bows a little and also says sorry to Shinji, after their little accident, Shinji finds out that the name of the boy is Larry Wilson, he assists to the same school he is gonna attend and is in the same classroom as him  
  
Larry: Sorry again for blocking your way and making you fall, I was in the clouds trying to remember where the school is  
  
A sweat drop forms on the head of Shinji and he starts laughing nervously, while he starts walking a little bit fast with Larry.  
  
Larry: (extending his hand) I guess you are new here Shinji, I haven't seen you before  
  
Shinji: (shaking Larry's hand) Yes, my family has just moved from Tokyo 3  
  
Larry: (opening his mouth and eyes in surprise) Did you live in Tokyo 3? The famous place where the Angels attack and where NERV used their Eva's to fight them  
  
Shinji: (sweat dropping a little and talking a little bit nervous) Yes, that's my old city.*If he just knew that my father and my mother used to be the pilots of that things* (trying to change the subject as fast as possible) Is the school very far away from here?  
  
Larry: (stopping abruptly while looking at his surroundings) Shit! We are at the other side of the school!  
  
Shinji: (getting a little bit scare) What do you mean with that Larry?  
  
Larry: That the school is in the other street! (he starts running to where they came and goes to his left of the corner) Hurry up Shinji!  
  
Shinji: Interesting.(he sweat drops and starts running to the direction where Larry ran) Damn! I'm starting to sound like my mother!  
  
Shinji runs to the direction he saw Larry taking and notices that Larry is waving at him, in front of a huge white building of eight floors with a clock at the top, a fountain in the center and many gardens surrounding it  
  
Larry: Hurry Shinji! (he looks at the clock and points at it with his index finger) The classes started ten minutes ago!  
  
Shinji: Shit! (he starts running faster and goes inside the building crashing with the lockers in his way) Just what I needed!  
  
Larry comes inside one minute after him and rolls his eyes when he notices that Shinji is on the floor and a locker near him has a big hole on its door.  
  
Larry: We don't have time to play pal, let's go! (he helps Shinji up and makes him move after a thousand apologies) We need to catch the lift before someone notices us!  
  
They run trough the room full of lockers and at the end of the room there is a wood door with many bottoms at the right, Larry pushes two buttons with the letters A and B on them, in just few seconds there's a "ding" and the doors open to reveal two girls, the one at the right has long black hair and brown eyes and the one at the left has short yellow with orange hair and aqua eyes, both have light blue jackets and black and blue.  
  
Larry: (waving his hand a little to the girls) Hi, can we go in?  
  
Girl at the left: (talking rudely) This is a free school, you can do whatever you want!  
  
Girl at the right: (elbowing the girl next to her while giving them a sorry look and talking politely) Of course, we are going to our lockers anyway  
  
The girls step out of the lift, the one with yellow hair with her arms fold and the other with a school bag between hands, the boys come inside the lift and the doors close.  
  
Larry: (breathing deep) That was close my friend! (he smiles triumphaly)  
  
Shinji: (getting a confuse look on his face) What do you mean Larry?  
  
Larry: (remembering that Shinji is new) It's not much Shinji, but let me give you a little clue to survive in this school.(making a long pause) Never mess up things with that girl of yellow hair and bad attitude  
  
Shinji: (putting his school bag down to the lifts floor) Why?  
  
Larry: (looking at his surroundings while speaking very low) Because she.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
Did you like it? Is it very silly, long, short, slow, fast? Please send me your reviews. Promise next chapters will be better, I just had half an hour to write this since I'm in exams and I haven't study anything. BYE! 


End file.
